


Wrapping Gifts

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Gifts, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy, Phil and Clint wrap gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping Gifts

Phil Coulson was sorting through Christmas gifts they had bought. Daisy and Clint came in the room with wrapping paper and sellotape.

Daisy said, "Lets start wrapping these daddy."

Clint said, "Did you sort them out ?"

Phil said, "Yes."

Clint said, "I'll wrap the gifts we bought our friends in SHIELD. Daisy, you wrap gifts you bought for your school friends."

Daisy said, "OK, Papa."

Phil said, "I'll write the names."

Clint and daisy began wrapping the gifts. Daisy was doing it like a professional. Soon all gifts are wrapped and named. Clint keeps them under the tree.

Phil said, "We'll give them out tomorrow."

Daisy said, "OK. Can I have cookies now ?"

Clint said, "Yeah, why not."


End file.
